I'm The Best
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toad x Bowser yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

******I'm The Best  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Toad and Bowser finished up a race in the Koopa Troopa Beach towards the northwestern direction, with the two on the final stretch. Toad finished the race first, jumping with joy as Bowser growled in annoyance, shaking his head in disbelief as they stopped their pipe framed karts.

"Yahoo! Yeah! I'm the best!" Toad exclaimed as he turned to Bowser, stepping out of his blue colored kart as he walked up to Bowser, moving his hands about. "That was a pretty cool race we had! But you need more acceleration!"

Bowser growled as he shook his right fist at Toad, shaking his head. "Bah, more acceleration! I just need to keep my speed, and I can dominate the race!"

"Really, then?" Toad remarked as he stuck his tongue out. "Then how come you didn't dominate me?"

Bowser stepped out of his orange kart, pointing at the green shelled Lakitu recording them. "Beat it, shell brain! Things are about to get violent!"

The Lakitu gulped as he flew away, with Toad innocently placing his hands behind his back.

"What are you gonna do to me, big boy?" Toad asked as he giggled, blinking a few times.

Bowser grabbed Toad with both of his burly hands. "You and I are going to have some real competition." He then grabbed Toad's diaper and chucked it right off.

Toad gawked as he covered his privates, feeling embarrassed. "Oh God, Bowser! Why would you strip me of my precious shorts!"

Bowser turned Toad around and bent him over, with Bowser revealing his gigantic, reptilian cock. Toad glanced behind him, gasping as his eyes widened.

"_O-oh my!_" Toad exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face, shocked. "Your penis... it's huge!"

"Just like my power and the rest of my body." Bowser laughed as he slowly inserted his penis into Toad's butt.

Toad gasped as his eyes widened, feeling his asshole extended by Bowser's penis as Bowser slowly pushed his dick in, his hands on Toad's hips. Toad panted as he felt Bowser slowly ram inside him, the young humanoid mushroom boy feeling anxious as he began panting. Bowser chuckled as he had a devious smirk on his face, with Toad enjoying every precious second of it as he placed his hands on his stomach, blushing slightly as he let out aroused moans. Bowser then pulled his penis right out, blowing fire on it as he placed his now fiery erection back into Toad's anus, with Toad screaming once again.

"Oh! Hot, _hot, **hot!**_" Toad exclaimed as he bounced a bit, the flames spreading into his mushroom body as Bowser continued pumping. Several of the scuttling red crabs nearby watched Bowser fuck Toad, with them looking at each other as they scuttled back into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

A male Cyan Crabber scuttled amongst the other generic red colored crabs, still on his search for rocks for the being that he planned to revitalize, when he stumbled upon the scene of Bowser fucking Toad. The Crabber couldn't believe his eyes as he paused momentarily, absolutely stunned to see a giant reptile hybrid doing a young, humanoid mushroom boy.

"Oh Bowser, come on! Really push it in!" Toad squealed as he panted, feeling sweat coming down his head. "You're in the heavy class, for crying out loud! I may be a lightweight, but I can handle it, one hundred percent!"

Bowser chuckled as he fucked Toad even harder. "Gwa ha ha, if you want even more penetration, then just ask! I can literally heat up your day!" He bellowed with pride as he clenched Toad, his claws going into Toad's hips with a tighter grip.

The Crabber shook his head as he tried his best to ignore the scene, continuing on to find as many rocks, boulders, and pebbles as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Toadette and Dry Bowser were both having a cup of tee on the top of the Grumble Volcano itself, with them sitting on the edge over looking the volcanic racecourse, watching the bright red fireballs bouncing about as several red spouts of lava surged upward.

"You know, DB, I just wonder what Toad is up to," Toadette commented as she sipped her tea, closing her eyes.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he shook his skeletal head, sipping his own tea as he opened his eyes. "He's probably off somewhere being a useless dork."

"Hey! My boyfriend isn't useless!" Toadette snapped back as she puffed her cheeks up, blinking as her eyes widened. "Actually, he's not really my boyfriend... he's just a good friend... or my brother..." She frowned as she shook her head. "Oh, I have no idea. There's just too many Toads that are just like Toad!"

"Well, at least there's only one Bowser." Dry Bowser commented as he rolled his right hand about. "Speaking of which, what is that fleshy moron up to...?"

* * *

Back at the Koopa Troopa Beach, Toad and Bowser were still fucking, with Bowser being harder as he continued pushing his penis into Toad, who frantically panted as he stuck his tongue out, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he howled with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Toad and Bowser continued having their sexual moment together as Bowser kept pushing his cock into Toad, who was panting as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Whoa, Bowser, that's a bit too rough!" Toad exclaimed, sounding a bit girlier as he started sounding like how he did in Mario Party 1. "You're pushing into my personal space!"

"So I am." Bowser chuckled as he let out his own evil laugh from the original Mario Party. "Well, consider this a special delivery. You're getting a premium star for free this time around."

Toad continued panting as he willingly allowed Bowser to pump into him further, with Bowser not hesitating in the slightest. Donkey Kong and Wario both pulled up in their different colored, pipe frame karts, stopping as they watched Bowser fucking Toad, glancing at each other as they were before the yellow and red ramps.

"Holy shit! Bowser's doing Toad out in public! He has no shame!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Wario placed both of his hands on his head as he shook his head. "**D'oh I Missed** the opportunity to catch this great footage on camera!" He exclaimed, with Donkey Kong comforting him by patting the fat man on the back.


End file.
